Skrawls revenge
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: the sequel to: A bride for jacko. 11 months after they left on their honeymoon, feria got a beautiful baby girl. In chalkzone there will be a big party to celebrate her birth. but just then Skrawl comes back with thesame old nasty tricks. will Feria and Jacko be able to save their child? based on the events of the little mermaid 2 all rights are reserved for Disney and nickelodeon
1. Chapter 1: the return of the bad guy

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED FOR DISNEY AND NICKELODEON **

Chapter 1: the return of the bad guy

**Piece of the story: a bride for jacko**

_The next day was the wedding. Everyone was joyful and happy for the young one to have found their true love. They set off on their honeymoon and after that they lived happily ever after _

**11 months later **

Feria and jacko came to the cave were Bicloop lived after their honeymoon with the news feria was pregnant. Now they were returning to the same spot with the baby to show him to everyone they knew, and who had helped them when Skrawl had tried to take over chalkzone and almost killed her true love. Feria hold tight to the hand of her husband with her left arm. With her other hand she carefully hold the baby. The little baby girl was fast asleep and didn't saw all the commotion around her.

All the chalkzone figures who knew what had happened 11 months ago came to see Feria and jacko with their new born baby. They all congratulate them with the new born one and some of them got to hold her for a little moment. Even Grandma bathtub joined the crowd and for ones in lifetime she didn't grumble about everything she heard. " what does my single eye spot there!" a loud voice boomed threw the chalkzone now. "if there is a great commotion that can only mean one thing!"

All the zoners took a step or two aside when the big figure of Bicloop came to the spot were feria, jacko and the baby were still standing with the little baby girl in their arms. "welcome back to the chalkzone kids" Bicloop said as he smiled at the three of them. "and a very special welcome to the little cristie, who is now officially declared: inhabited of both Chalkzone and the real world!"

All the zoners cheered when they heard this. "and to prove that she is a real inhabited of both worlds, she gets this magic locker I have made especially for her" Bicloop said as he gave the locker to feria. With this necklaces she will be able to turn from a human into a chalkzone figure when she desired. With this words he hang the necklace around the neck of the little cristie, who immediately tried to eat the thing. Feria chuckled and tried to take it from her. "now sweetie you can't eat that!" she said as she smiled at the little child in her arms.

The little girl made some disagreeing noises but then seemed to focus herself on snap, who was making funny faces at her. The joy of the return of Feria and jacko was great. But the joy suddenly got interrupted when the beebeeboys flew over and took Cristie from feria. "**CRISTIE**!" the both parents screamed as they saw their precious little girl flew away from them, right into the arms of... "**SKRAWL**!" the name felt like poison jacko's lips. "We thought we killed you 11 months ago!" Penny screamed from behind Feria's back. **"WRONG LITTLE PENY! I'M ALIVE! AND I WANT THE RED CHALK!"** Skrawl screamed as he ordered to Beebeeboys to show them the baby.

"Cristie!" feria screamed desperately, trying to get past the arms of her husband, so she could get her baby. "calm down feria, you will get your precious little baby back" he assured her as he touched the little baby with his tin fingers. " but then you need to give me the red chalk, and with that the power over chalkzone!" rudy looked at the desperately face of feria. She was going to give up. All the wanted was her precious little one back. But how can they get her back **WITHOUD** having to give skrawl the power over chalkzone. "_rudy I think it is time you draw something_" snap suddenly whispered into his ears. Rudy looked at feria's face and gave her an evil smile. "_keep talking with him" _ that meant the face.

Feria tried to keep him into a conversation about how he will rule chalkzone. In the meantime, rudy draw an enormous flyswatter. He penny and snap got themselves behind the beebeeboys without being spotted. And just when the conversation was coming to an end, and Skrawl demanded that he got the red chalk, Rudy, penny and snap swept the flyswatter, so all the beebeeboys got launched into the air. The baby felt down. And got caught by Bicloop, who quickly returned her to feria. Skrawls eyes twitched angrily, but rudy got right in front of feria and showed Skrawl his magic chalk. "**BEEBOYS COME**!" skrawl demanded. The beebeeboys came besides Skrawl, and before anyone could do anything – even rudy who has proven to be very quick couldn't do anything at all- both Skrawl and the Beebeeboys disappeared…..

**00000000 LATER 00000000**

Feria, jacko and their baby girl were just outside the portal. Bicloop had commanded every creature in the chalkzone to search and find Skrawl. But none of them had found Skrawl jet. Little cristie safely lay into feria's arms. She tried to eat her bracelet again, as if nothing had ever happened. "Bicloop, I'm afraid this is going to be a disaster" feria said with a sad look to all the zoners who were trying to find skrawl. Grandma bad tub turned a few stones upside down with the feet of her bath tub.

" feria, we will do anything in our power to guarantee her safety" Bicloop said as he looked how cristie put out her arms to hug snap. " I'm sorry Bicloop, but as long as Skrawl is still alive, I can't go back to the chalkzone with Cristie" with these words, feria took the necklace from Cristie and gave it back to Bicloop. "I understand feria, but you can have the bracelet, when Skrawl is gone, Cristie might need it back….

With this last words, Bicloop walked back to the chalk mine, while feria carefully erased the portal…..

**That's the first part of my new story! I hope this was as good as the last one. **

**My special thanks goes out to flareonwolf who inspired me to write this second story. '**

**PLEASE REVIEUW! **


	2. Chapter 2: bad news, good news

Chapter 2: Bad news, good news

The years past and Jacko and Feria had their hands full on Cristie who began to change into a stubborn teenager. Feria had to hold a sharp watch on her, because they couldn't let her find the locker. Jacko want back into chalkzone that day to talk with Bicloop about Skrawl. Maybe they already captured him, so they could safely return to chalkzone with cristie. But when Jacko entered the cave. Bicloop immediately had bad news.

"we didn't cached him yet"

Bicloop said with a sad look.

"we searched everywhere, but he doesn't show himself"

Bicloop looked at the last and only picture Jacko and Feria had send him of little cristie when she was just a baby.

" even Rudy, Penny and snap didn't found a trace of him?"

Jacko asked a bit shocked.

"no, not even a little trace"

Bicloop answered with a sad look on her face

"what I don't understand is: how did Skrawl survive the blast?"

Jacko asked more to himself then to Bicloop.

"well, that's very good possible"

With these Bicloop showed Jacko a little show into his eye.

"when He exploded, he was in the possession of the magic Red chalk, this chalk is extremely dangerous because everything you draw will become bad…."

With this he saw the first time Rudy had a encounter with the red chalk. He saw that Reggie Bulnurd tuned into Reggie the red.

"I think that the magic red chalk exploded and that **THAT **caused the explosion"

Jacko looked at Bicloop with a gaze of terror in his eyes.

"so Skrawl never exploded, the magic chalk did…"

He asked. Bicloop nodded and then looked at the picture of cristie again.

"I have a question as well, how did you and Feria get on the name Cristie?"

I looked up with a smile on my face. I knew Bicloop wanted to change subject, because he didn't wanted to tell me more about this red chalk, but I immediately felt for it.

"well, it was feria's idea, her best friend Cristie died a few years ago in an accident, she thought it would be nice to name our little girl after her…"

"and you guys already knew it was going to be a daughter when you came her first

time?"

"yep"

"and then you already knew a name for her?"

"Yep"

"how did you know that is was going to be a girl anyway?"

Bicloop asked now interested.

"they could see in a.. well it was some kind of ego they made of Feria's Stomach, and they could already see that it was going to be a girl"

"that's interesting…"

Bicloop said when he sat down with a loud "**bang**"

Jacko jumped a few steps back when he did so.

He still remembered the day Feria nearly married Skrawl, that day he sat down on a few people two, so they couldn't harm them.

"how is Cristie doing right now?"

"very well, she is a stubborn teenager, I think she is just like her mom"

Jacko said with a quick look around.

He knew that, if his wife found out he said such a thing, that he could expect a reply.

Bicloop chuckled when he heard this. He was defiantly disappointed that **HE** had to miss all this. And that all thanks to that **JURK** Skrawl.

**00000 IN THE MEANTIME0000**

"mom, do I really need to go to that party?"

Cristie sat down on her chair before her vanity. her mother stood behind her and brushed her hair.

"Of course, it's your birthday party

Feria said with a kind smile to her 15 year old daughter.'

"why wouldn't you go down?"

Feria looked a bit confused to her, she didn't ever asked her to skip a party, why did she asked for it now?

"sweaty, is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Feria asked with a kind smile.

"mom, I… I don't feel like I belong her…. Is that weird?"

Feria looked away, so Cristie didn't saw that she was almost crying. She knew her daughter would start about it someday, but it was too dangerous to tell her.

"I don't think it is weird, but I think you…. Maybe you need to…."

Feria didn't knew what she had to say right now. And maybe it was better that she just told her the truth. And maybe she could ask Snap, Rapsheeba and Bicloop to watch over her when Rudy and Penny weren't around to do so.

"alright sweetheart, there is something I need to tell you…. But you have to promise you don't get mad on me, for not telling you this earlier"

With this Feria got the locker out of her bathroom. When she sat down on Cristie's Beth again, she carefully got it out of the box she had hid it in.

"what is that mom?"

Cristie asked a little bit confused. She had never seen a locker like this before. There was a picture of a chalk incurved in it, and it looked very old.

"this is **YOUR** locker, a friend of my gave this to you when you were just a baby"

Feria explained with a careful smile.

"this is your key to another world, a world named chalkzone…."

Wha ha ha ha ha ha! A cliffhanger! Next time I will tell you how cristie will respond to this story!

Jacko mentioned the name Cristie they day they got to chalkzone to tell that Feria was pregnant.

I hope you like the way I let Skrawl survive it. I think it was better that the chalk exploded and not Skrawl himself, otherwise I had to explain how he survived such a enormous explosion

Again thanks to Flareonwolf and racingwolf for the help with my spelling and grammar.

PLEASE REVIEUW!


	3. Chapter 3: The truth revealed

Chapter 3: the truth revealed.

Cristie looked at her mother with a not understanding look. Feria just had told her that she was part chalkzoner. And that she didn't told her earlier because an evil man named Skrawl had nearly killed her when she was a baby.

"so that's why you kept me here? so i was save for that... **JERK**! "

the last word she screamed so loud that eveyone in the castle would probably know it.

"yeah, it was the only way to protect you from that jerk, until he was captured we can't go into it... your father is asking how the situation is now... If it is safe again... **AND** Skrawl got catched, we can go back"

Cristie looked at her chalkboard with a stunned look. All this time she had been so close to the truth.. and yet so far away...

"can daddy hurry up? I can't wait too see me real self!"

She beamed now. Femke smiled when she saw her being so happy. But she was still a little worried becaus there was a change that Skrawl was still out there. Finally the portal opened and jacko came out.

"sorry i took so long, but Bicloop kept me talking about Cristie and how she was as a baby"

He said as he tenderly kissed me.

"and daddy? can we go into the chalkzone again? is that bad guy caught?"

**Jacko's POV**

Cristie asked with a hopefull look. I jumped up when I saw cristie was still in the room. **AND SHE KNEW ABOUT THE CHALKZONE! what was going on here?! **I looked at feria with a not understanding look. Feria then smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hide the truth anymore..."

she said, placing a hand on her daugthers shoulder. I nodded, and looked to the portal now.

"Skrawl isn't caught yet, he seemed to too have dissapeared! like he never have been here, but i'm sure it wasn't all a dream..."

Feria smiled and kissed me back.

"I'm sure Bicloop will get him eventually, and maybe we can go to the chalkzone with Cristie now, and ask Snap and Rapsheeba to watch over her when she isn't with us"

Feria said as she climped threw the portal and helped Cristie threw the portal as well.

"I don't need a babysitter mom! i'm turning 16 today, remember?"

I smiled at her and also gave her a hand.

"sweety, that **JERK** nearly killed your mother, you and me in a attempt to get the power of chalkzone, He will not stop until he gets that! you better stay with someone who can warn Rudy, penny ore your mother ore me. It is for your own safety and that of the whole chalkzone...

**Cristie's POV**

**"THAT ISN'T FAIR!"**

I cried as loud as i could. They trieded me like a baby. I wanted to explore the chalkzone on my own! this was my world as well.

"_I better get out of here, before they force me too get to the real world again with them" _

with this thoughts in mind, I ran for it. I didn't looked around when mom called my name desperated. She didn't wanted me to run away from her, to explore the chalkzone on my own, But if that skwarl ore skrawl guy, whatever his name might me, isn't around, there isn't any danger for me!

**Feria's POV**

**"CRISTIE! CRISTIE COME BACK!" **

I screamed as soon as i realized cristie was running away from us. It was far too dangerous for her to go off alone. She wanted explore the chalkzone, but she can't go to far, Skrawl is still out there as well...

We hurries our way to Bicloop. As soon as we came in he saw something was up.

"Cristie, Cristie ran away from us! We told her about the chalkzone and now she is gone!"

Bicloop looked at us with shock in his one big eye.

"Skrawl has been spotted! he just attacked Rudy taboedi together with Craniac 4!"

**this was another chapter, I hope you guys liked it! **

**I'm sorry for the late update, I was busy with some other stories as well!**


End file.
